Welcome to the Akatsuki (English)
by Rotten Panda
Summary: What was it like to enter Akatsuki? What was it like to be part of that organization? How was the relationship between the members? Which were the first and last thoughts of each member? This is the story of Akatsuki, from beginning to end.


**WARNING:** **Hello! I have to tell you, I'm learning English but I'm not actually a good speaker. This is a story I started writing long ago and decided to continue with it. I have no more English classes and I thought I could try practicing by translating this and letting readers correct my mistakes so I can improve. However, I have to tell you that I have not practice it in more than two years so… there should be lots of mistakes (lots). So, even if you want to read this, I'll be really happy for it. Also, if you can help me so I can correct it later I would be eternally grateful. By the way, I may have changed some things in the translation in order of making it more understandable, but nothing that may alter the idea.**

 **So, the mistakes you might find can be in grammar or even spelling (I checked it, since the auto corrector sometimes writes something kinda different, but there could be some I had missed). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this if you do read it.**

 **Well, this Fanfic is based in the story of how Akatsuki was created, from the game Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. It will be the story of each of the Akatsuki, when they joined the organization, when their teams were made and their relationship together, until their death.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Naruto and all characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 **Welcome to the Akatsuki  
1- The immortal ninja, Kakuzu**

He looked at the cloak that was offered to him by the orange haired, which he had fought hours earlier. He couldn't believe he had lost, and less he was capable of understanding the great power of Pain.

–With this, your uniform is complete –Said the man in front of him –Now that you are a member of Akatsuki, you should dress like it.

Kakuzu took the cloak without saying a word. The _uniform_ was not great thing, in fact, the blue pants were quite simple, what to say about the socks and sandals, so traditional and common in every ninja. However, that black cloak decorated with red clouds appeared to be what really represented Akatsuki, what would make them stand out. For a brief moment, it crossed his mind the thought of asking his new leader the reason for those clouds, however he concluded that that should not interest him in the less.

–Soon there will arrive more members –Pain's voice had taken him again from his thoughts –When the time arrives, you'll also help bringing in them.

With anything more to say, Pain got out of that lugubrious room. Kakuzu observed the cloak one more time, thinking if he should put it on or not. To begin with, he had no interest in a world of peace and love; his only interest was money. However, he had to admit that after so many years of being completely lonely, away from his village, it felt _strange_ to be part of something again.

He decided to take this as an opportunity of making more money. According to what Pain said, Akatsuki could generate resources in base of the missions that could require other countries. That didn't meant he would stop collecting rewards, but probably it would not be that necessary now that he had –in some way– a new job.

He left the cloak in the bed and left the room –if that dirty, small and dusty place could be considered a room– and went to the living room. He had no idea whose house was that, and he had no interest in knowing. Apparently, it had been abandoned for an already good time, without any kind of care nor any attempt of cleaning.

The house was fairly big. He remembered Pain saying they needed ten members, and that, counting himself, they would be four. He wondered how long it would take to find the other six, though of course, he had all the time in the world.

Even at his more than 80 years, Kakuzu didn't feel he had made _something_ for his life yet. Earning money was, certainly, a good hobby, but he was still waiting for something better to arrive. He truly doubted that Akatsuki was the best way for finding that _something_ , but maybe it would give him a clue of what was missing or exceeding in his life.

He passed next to a small shelf of old books and took one. He sat on the couch, almost leaning along it and started reading. It had been a while since he had last read (his greed made him abstain himself from buying a book) and yet it was still one of his favorite hobbies. Anyone would say that his only likes were killing and counting money, and actually, it had nothing to do with reality.

He did enjoy fighting sometimes, but the only reason for doing it was receiving the money of the reward. Also, counting money wasn't that interesting for him like others thought, but it was necessary to always make sure he had the exact amount.

Even so, he was someone much more _intellectual_. It might be that his age had something to do with it, but what he enjoyed was reading old books, with sense and interesting –not that modern trash, like those _IchaIcha_ books written by some stupid pervert of Konoha– aside from his love for playing chess. Actually, it had already been long since he had last played. Months? Years?

He distracted himself from his lecture. He had lived for such a long time that he had already lost notion of it. Years could pass and he wouldn't have died. Decades could pass and he would still be alive. The whole eternity could pass and he would still be there, alone and as if nothing more existed.

Pain had mentioned he would give him a place where he could spend his eternity, and in that moment he gravely doubt if he wanted to spend it in there, in an organization that had nothing to do with his real desires. Besides, most surely at one moment the other members would die and once again, he would be alone, killing people here and there and collecting their rewards. Like always.

 _Always._

How many years had had passed since he only did that? Fifty, more or less? Maybe more, maybe less. He wasn't sure about how long ago Hashirama Senju had died, and honestly, he couldn't care less. He didn't hate him, in fact he admired him a lot, and the fact that he had died had left him a bit upset, since he had been waiting his _revenge._ Anyway, that didn't matter any longer, it wasn't even relevant now. His past was that: Past. There was nothing to do that could change things; it was too late for that.

He decided to stop thinking about so trivial things and continued reading at ease, but once again his mind betrayed him bringing with her a new question: How would the other members of Akatsuki be? If they were like Pain, he was really interested in knowing them. Maybe he could even win some money if he killed them, with the excuse of _"They were too weak to be part of Akatsuki"_. Yeah, it was a good idea.

The truth is; he felt some curiosity of who could join the organization. He wanted –and wished– to know someone strong and _interesting._ Yes, that was what he needed. Some new hearts would came him good, and more if they came from strong ninjas, which most probably the others would be, considering Pain took the trouble of searching for _him_.

Once again, he decided to continue with his reading; this time, succeeding at concentrating in each line that contained the book in his hands. He had to say he was enjoying it, a peace like any other. Some short locks of his brown hair fell down his forehead, and the mask covered almost all his face, leaving only his strange green eyes visible as they traveled across the pages of that book with attention.

After a long time, when he had already advanced reading a lot of that old and thick book, he heard the entrance door being opened and someone walking towards him. He didn't bother moving, much less looking away from the sentence he was just reading. Most probably it was the other member he hadn't met yet. If it wasn't, and someone had entered by force or something like that, he would kill them once he had finished reading the paragraph.

Finally, two persons arrived at the living room. One was a woman dressed with the Akatsuki cloak, with blue hair and beautiful amber eyes. The other was a redhead dressed with a beige flak jacket and brown pants. Both stood there and looked intensely at him. He returned his gaze, examining them.

–Who is him? –Asked the young redhead, almost in an angry tone that instead of intimidating Kakuzu, make him laugh inwardly. Konan walked towards him saying nothing, while Kakuzu stayed still, looking how she stood one meter away from the couch where he was sitting on.

–You must be the immortal ninja, Kakuzu –She said without any emotion in her face. Immediately, Kakuzu knew she was the other member, and that probably the guy behind her was –just like him– a new one. –Welcome

Kakuzu closed his book and lift his gaze at Konan. He couldn't help feeling that she shared some similarity with Pain, both in her gaze and in her way of talking.

–And you are? –He asked lifting an eyebrow, waiting for her to introduce herself.

–My name is Konan –She answered, closing her eyes for a brief moment, then she opened them again –I am Pain's partner, and he… –She turned her head slightly, looking briefly at the lad –Is Akasuna no Sasori, and like you, has just joined Akatsuki to help us achieved our goals, with the help of his strength.

–Akasuna no Sasori, ah? –He said with a barely interested tone –I think if heard about you, I wonder how much I could earn if I defeat you.

–What? –Sasori frown, disposed to kill Kakuzu so that he shut up, however, Konan interrupted almost immediately.

–I'm afraid that's not possible. Now, both of you are part of Akatsuki, and we require your services. I can't let you kill each other.

–Very well –Said Kakuzu, deciding it was not of importance. There would be time for winning some money.

–Whatever –Sasori decided to ignore that man, and concentrated in something else. –Who's Pain?

–It's me –Said a voice behind their backs. The three of them glanced at the man that had just arrived –I am the leader of Akatsuki, and I am the God that will bring peace to this world.

Sasori and Kakuzu looked at him, saying nothing.

–Konan –He talked again, to which the girl paid attention to what he had to say –Give Sasori his cloak and explain him everything he needs to know.

–Yes, Pain –She answered with seriousness, then indicate the puppeteer to follow her. This one gave the leader of the organization a last glance before following the blue haired.

The three disappeared and Kakuzu once again opened his book and continued with his reading. For some reason, he was in a good mood. He had heard that Sasori was a genius from Suna, and a really strong man. And however, the appearance of the redhead had surprised him a bit, since he was almost twenty centimeters smaller than him, too thin and apparently really young. Anyway, he didn't doubt that rumors where truth, and that the Akasuna was someone really interesting and _valuable_. The only idea of all members being like that seemed nice. He wanted to see and meet powerful people, and people who helped him earn money.

– _After all, money is first._

He waited with eagerness meeting the rest of the members. He even expected the opportunity of testing strengths with them. However, he still had no idea about what was it to be in Akatsuki.

* * *

Again, he had done it again.

This was the sixth partner he killed. Although, he had to congratulate him, he had last the longest. He knew he had to be more patient, but it simply wasn't his thing taking care of brats that didn't have even one fourth of his age. If they had to blame someone, it was those idiots for making him angry or, in any case, to Pain for making him work with them.

He would be alone for some time, until they found a new teammate for him. Honestly he cared little about the leader lectures or the others' opinions about the little patience he had with his subordinates. Anyway, if they weren't capable of defending themselves, they didn't deserve being in Akatsuki. Also, it wasn't like they cared a lot. Yes, he sometimes received a small scolding or a lecture, but they never had been really annoyed about the loss of those kids. Actually, the only exception was Deidara, with whom he had gone in some missions –after all, Orochimaru and Sasori were an effective team and the blond was not always with them– but due to the fact that, according to Pain, the kid was " _special_ ", it was decided that it was the best taking him away from the older, and leaving him in the care and the guardianship of the puppeteer whom, despite being not so patient, knew how to control himself more than Kakuzu.

After taking the decision that Sasori would take care of Deidara, Kakuzu spent a time with Orochimaru, and he had to admit it had not been _that_ bad; but neither was it the best companionship in the world. Orochimaru seemed always too interested in his stupid researches, while he wanted to win money. He guessed that was the main reason why they hadn't worked well as a team.

In the end, he was always left alone for some time, just like it used to be before joining the organization. He didn't feel bad for it, but he did feel a little upset. Upset because there was no one who could be at his same height or that at least could defend himself from him. Also, though he would never admit it out laud, he envied the rest a bit. When in the beginning Akatsuki started making teams, no one seemed to get along, to the point of wanting to kill each other. But he had realized that most of them had already a special _relationship_ or something like that.

Kisame and Deidara seemed to profess some kind of admiration to their respective superiors. Why none of those idiots with whom he had been did the same? Didn't he deserve the same respect as the Uchiha or the Akasuna?

And however, finally after such a long time, it seemed things were going to change. Orochimaru had received information about some guy named Hidan who, apparently, was immortal. If that turned out to be truth, maybe he could finally get a stable teammate.

He was waiting for Orochimaru and Zetsu. If the guy they were looking for was really immortal, he would be really interested in working with him.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** ** _The genius puppeteer, Sasori._**

 **Thanks for reading! And again I'm really sorry for the terrible mistakes you may have found.**


End file.
